Christmas Gifts
by Ninja Pupr
Summary: Ash wants to give Gary the perfect gift for Christmas this year. He has the perfect plan, but he also needs help carrying it out. Brock gets involved, but demands a payment. And Ash's mom hears some very disturbing things... things a mom should never have to hear. Yaoi, warnings are inside. Thanks for reading!


**A/N: I didn't plan on updating this story, but the idea came to me a day or two ago, and I had to share. It does not contain a plot. It is a "Christmas Special". Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Foul language, implied polygamy, alternate forms of payment, bondage and references to BDSM, bright red panties, graphic gay sex, and embarrasing situations.**

_Christmas Gifts_

A mere eleven years have passed since Gary and I had graduated college. It has been twelve years since the night we first fucked. Of course, we didn't stop. We just kept going. We explored new ways to enjoy each other's bodies. We found fetishes that we had not been aware of previously. Eventually we decided to come out to our friends and family. The information was received amazingly. They were all shocked that we were together – Gary and Ash, the world's biggest rivals. They got over it.

We had been able to avoid major fights for the most part. The largest argument we had was when Gary had to leave Kanto for two years for some research assignment. He told me to stay, and keep up my job. I refused, because I needed him. We argued for a little bit, and then had an amazing round of angry sex, which made walking normally very rough. I ended up quitting my job, and joining him. We figured we had more then enough money (we figured this out after the angry fuck).

We have been back in Kanto for six months. Not much had changed. Gary was still researching, and I picked up a job as gym leader in Vermillion City. Gary told me it was a miracle. I still don't understand why he thinks that though... I have won thirty battles to fifty losses. I win almost fifty percent of the time. It must be a dominant man thing.

Now that Christmas was quickly approaching, I was hurriedly trying to think of the perfect gift to give to Gary. I wanted it to be as amazing as catching a Mew. I traveled through at least twenty-five different stores, looking for the perfect gift. But nothing turned me on.

Suddenly it clicked, and before I could roll around in the amazingness of my idea, I called Brock, "Hey! I am going to need help with Gary's Christmas gift!"

"Sure," he said. "What do you need?"

I explained my idea to him, and he said he would be happy to help... for a price.

"Alright Ash, get the ribbon, and the panties," he said. "I will give you the price when I come to help you."

I sighed, "Look Brock, I need to have the money ready upon your arrival. I seriously do not want to go back out when you get to our apartment."

"Trust me," my old friend said.

MxM

I kissed Gary goodnight on Christmas Eve. I told him I had to go to the gym for a few hours, due to late night challengers... a complete lie. Of course, it will prove to be worth it. I sat on the couch and waited about an hour for Gary to fall asleep. When I was certain he was out, I turned on the lights to the Christmas tree and opened the door for Brock.

"Let me go and get the supplies," I told him. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the supplies that would be needed for Gary's gift. When I returned, Brock had sat down on the couch.

"Ash," he said. "When you purchase things, do you take them home and pay later?"

I smiled awkwardly, "Of course not."

"That is how you are going to pay me tonight," he said. "Payment first, then help with the gift."

"Okay," I said. "What the fuck is the payment?"

"First, take off your clothes and put on the panties," Brock said.

"Why?" I said, but I needed help with this, so I turned to go and change.

He shook his head, "Do it in front of me."

I complied, and took of my shirt. He didn't look away from me once. Especially when I unzipped my jeans. I took off my boxers, and I was fully exposed to my best friend. My penis, which was around 6 inches, was sporting a nice semi. I put on the red panties, which were a size too small and nicely defined both my cock and round ass. I folded my clothes, and saw Brock rubbing his crotch out of the corner of my eye. I placed the clothes under the sofa.

"Good!" Brock said. "Now, use your mouth to remove my pants. I decided to make it easy on you, so there is no underwear."

I was shocked, "Aren't you married?"

"So?" was all he replied.

I contemplated my options, deciding it would be too hard to carry this out without him. I got on my knees between his open legs, and lightly bit on the zipper on his fly. After pulling that down, I slid his button out of the hole. Having done this with Gary many times, I was easily able to pull his pants to his ankles. Before me was his hard dick, which was actually shaped quite nicely. I still preferred Gary's but, I would rate this an eight out of ten.

He stepped out of the leg holes while saying, "I want you to suck on it until I cum in your mouth. Again, no hands."

I nodded and got to work. I began by licking from hilt to tip. At the tip I flicked my tongue across his piss slit. A drop of pre-cum leaked out. It was extremely sweet. It tempted me to place the mushroom head in my mouth and suck on it as hard as I could. He silently moaned, and released more of his pre-cum. I felt him place a hand on my head.

"Don't panic," he said. "I just wanna be in control for a moment."

And he thrusted. In and out, over and over. His dick filled my mouth, while his hand pushed my head down. This position turned me on, as my cock made me aware. Damn me and my submissive tendencies... Either way, he continued to fuck my mouth. And his speed was accelerating at a tell-tale rate. I knew within seconds, his seed would bathe my mouth.

"A-ash!" he said. "I-I am going to cum!"

I mumbled a "do it" around his penis, and it sent him over the edge. Eight shots of cum came from his dick, all of which I managed to taste and swallow. He had sweet cum, unlike Gary's salty-sweet cum. It was almost too overpowering, but I swallowed it anyway. When he came down from the orgasm, he let his hand fall from my head. I stood up.

He was smiling as he put on his pants, "Perfect payment, Ash. You are a great friend."

I hadn't noticed that I had gone down during his orgasm, so I decided against asking him to jerk me off. "I know I am. Now let's tie me up!"

He took only ten minutes to tie me up, with the red ribbon, in the hottest position I had ever been in. I was rock hard by the time he finished. He put me under our Christmas tree and walked towards the door.

"Thanks for the help," I told him as he put on his shoes.

He chuckled as he exited my apartment, "For that kind of payment, I will help anytime."

XmX

I sat under that damned Christmas tree for hours, with nothing but ribbon and panties. It was the most uncomfortable position I had ever been in, but I was determined to give this gift to Gary. So I stayed under the tree in red panties. My legs and my arms were tied together by ribbon at the wrists and ankles. Though I could have spread my legs, I decided to stay in the same position to better frame my pantie covered ass. My right cheek was on the floor, so I could see down the hall that lead to our room, and my ass was in the air. Of course I love being tied up – it's a major turn on – but being in this same position for four hours was misery. I had a feeling that it wouldn't be so bad once Gary found me...

Let me share a quick note on Brock helping. I would say I lost my dignity, but over the years Gary and I have done some fucking exotic things. Exhibitionism was one of those things. We went to an awesome BDSM hotel for my birthday one year, and it had a public room. I had not wanted to even be within twenty feet of the place, but Gary insisted. When we got started, the couples, both straight and gay, around us stopped doing each other, and watched us. We turned into a kind of live porno. So being damn near naked in front of my best friend, although I was apprehensive at first, it wasn't something I was going to get worked up over... the blowjob, on the other hand, was entirely different. I have no idea where that came from, and I am not sure I want to know.

I heard shuffling come from down the hall, and I perked up... everywhere. I grew uncomfortably hard.

Gary threw the sheets off of him, and said, "Ash! Are you here? It is fucking Christmas morning..."

He must have assumed that I was still working. I kept my mouth shut. I did not want to spoil the surprise.

Foot steps began walking down the hall, but they stopped too soon. I heard a door shut.

"Damn it," I whispered. "Is it really necessary to piss right now?"

He took his time. I think I even heard the buzz of an electric razor. When I finally heard the door open, I released a loud sigh of relief.

He heard it, "Ash, where the fuck are you?"

I kept my mouth shut.

"Hide and seek? I thought we were beyond age two," he said.

I continued to keep my mouth closed.

"This," he said, walking down the hall, "is bull-"

He saw me and his eyes widened. I saw a bulge spontaneously appear beneath his pajama pants. I laughed as he drew near. I almost wanted to know what was going through his head, but the bulge told me he was enjoying the gift before he "opened."

He smiled, framing his perfect white teeth, "You are such a dirty boy Ash. How'd you get tied up like that?"

"I get by with a little help from my friends," I said.

"You know," he started, "I believe that I may have to punish you for not answering me."

When he said that, I thought the bright red panties were going to rip. "How are you going to do that?"

"Oh, you know me. I always have an idea," he said seductively.

From my compromising position, I watched his walk closer. As he walked, he took off his shirt. I wondered if it was possible to cum with only visual stimulation, because I felt like I was going to shoot any second.

"God Ash," he said. "Why are you so fucking rapable?"

I wiggled my ass in response. He smiled and smacked it. I whimpered, which earned another harder smack. My ass was starting to burn, and it was probably as red as my panties. He smacked it one more time, causing me to yelp.

"Do you need more?" he asked me, while rubbing my pained butt.

I whined again, and realized how hard I was, "No, I'll be a good boy!"

He hit it three consecutive times, "Now flip over."

He dragged me out of the way of the tree, but left me with my ass in the air. I forcefully wiggled my ass back and forth, attempting to flip myself over. Using just my ass moved me only a little. I thought of a new way to flip over, but I heard Gary laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I said, turning red.

Through his laughs he said, "As hot as this is... you look like a fucking beetle stuck on its back!"

As I continued to flip, he was unrelenting with his issuance of laughs. Majorly embarrassed, I was finally able to flip myself over by using the force from my ass and my back at the same time. As I was flipping, I heard a loud shredding sound. I had a feeling I knew what happened. And Gary's guffaw was more then enough of a confirmation.

"Oh God," he said, "and we aren't even at the good part yet."

I growled at him, as the panties fell to the side. The ribbon, go figure, had stayed securely in place. My legs had spread apart during the flip, causing my arms to go with them. My knees remained bent to keep my arms from being to sore. My dick was rock hard, and was pointing at my face. I was already leaking.

"This," Gary said while removing his pants, "is hot."

He was already throbbing with anticipation. He tossed the pants over with his shirt, and then leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he said, kissing down towards my ear.

I shivered when he nibbled on my earlobe, "I love you too."

He began to travel down my body with his tongue. The trail of spit glistened in the light of the tree. His hands traveled to my ass and squeezed it. By the time his mouth was at my lips, his finger was massaging my hole. His tongue traced the outline of my lips before begging entrance. His finger was rubbing a circle around my hole. Suddenly it popped in, and I opened my mouth. He took advantage of the opportunity and slid his tongue in. My body had one intruder for each end. Both my body and I loved the intruders.

"Gary," I tried to say through the kiss. "I want more."

He shoved his finger all the way into my ass, "You do not get to request more."

It hurt, but it was a wonderful hurt. Especially when he added a second finger. I moaned, despite trying to hold it back.

"That sounds like a request," he twisted his fingers like a corkscrew, and then scissored.

"Aah- ah!" was the sound I made. Gary drew his head away from my mouth, and towards my chest. He kissed and licked at the one on the left, as he added a third finger to my hole. When the third finger was in as far as it would go, he removed the fingers except for their tips. He lightly bit down on my nipple, and shoved the fingers back in as hard as he could. He finished this thrust with another scissor. A finger brushed against my prostate during this action, causing me to arch my back and shoot a stream of pre-cum.

Gary licked it up, "Wonderful flavor. I am not too sure why you have so much in you. We do it everyday, just like our promise. And I do not plan to stop just because I am old and flabby."

A wave of nostalgia hit me, but not enough to turn me down. And Gary didn't stop either. He kept licking and finger-fucking. He even wrapped his other hand around my cock, and slowly stroked it. The stimulation occurring all over my body was pushing me within inches of my orgasm. My breathing increased, and my hips tried to thrust. Gary kept going though. He spent a lot of time licking my bellybutton, adding to the tingly feeling spreading throughout my body. I moaned loudly, to warn him of my impending orgasm. He ignored it, at least until the cum was literally about to explode out of my dick.

My face was flushed, "Wh-why did y-you stop?"

"I don't want to end you too early," he said, smiling evilly.

My cock was twitching uncontrollably as he untied my hands from my ankles. For a moment I mistook his action as giving me control of my hands, but he quickly corrected that foolish notion. He tied the ribbon the legs of the sofa, pulling my arms up into a "v" shape. He roughly spread my legs again, and backed up. He must have enjoyed the view of me. My dick twitching, my ass throbbing, and me panting due to how close I was to cumming.

"You're so hot," he told me, with a slight moan.

He walked over to me, and dipped his balls in my open mouth, "Suck on them, and lick them. Don't bite them."

I obeyed, loving the salty flavor. My tongue cupped each ball individually, allowing me to suck on them both. When he had had enough of his balls being licked, he shifted positions and lined his puckered hole up with my mouth. I instantly received the message. I licked the diameter of the hole repeatedly for a moment, before I began to trace the circumference. I felt his hand start to move my hair, and I assumed he was jerking off. I allowed the tip of my tongue to penetrate his hole, and then I kissed it. I sloppily made out with his ass, eliciting sounds from him that drove me crazy.

"I want to fuck you," his whispered violently.

He drew his hips back, dragging his bottom across my face. It allowed me to taste all of him from hole to hilt. And at the hilt, he order me to lubricate him. I summoned saliva to my mouth and began to run my tongue along the bottom of his dick. Have I mention how amazing his flavor is? I continued to lather his cock until all of his eight inches were dripping with my spit.

He patted my head and said, "Good boy!"

"Woof, woof!" I mockingly barked while he moved himself in a comfortable fucking position.

He used the ribbon around my ankles to lift my legs up. He spread them just wide enough for him to fit in the crevice, and then shoved the ribbon deep into the cracks of the couch in such a way that I could not move. I felt his wet cock head touch the edges of my stretched hole.

"I am going all the way in; I am not stopping for any reason," he told me while putting his hands right under the joint where my knees bend. It was more of a command, not a warning. He was telling me to accept that he was going to fuck me raw.

I panted heavily, "Then do it! I am so hungry for you!"

He pushed all the way in, and, before I was able to get used to the intrusion, pulled out. And then back in just as hard, just as fast. He kept repeating the process, causing the couch to bang into the wall. He reached through the crack between my legs and began to roughly jerk me off. Truly it was more of him holding my dick, and using the hard, fast thrusts of his hips to push it in and out of my hand. The pounding of my ass began to hit my prostate. I screamed in pleasure.

"Nnn! G-gary!" I yelled loud enough for our neighbors to hear.

He kept up the pounding, creating a beautiful orchestra of skin-on-skin, couch banging wall, my moans and screams, and Gary's loud moaning. Unable to stand the over-stimulation, I came. I shot a total of nine ropes of cum. Even after this, Gary continued to stroke my sensitive cock. I wiggled from the sensations.

"Come on Gary!" I said. "I want to feel you shoot your cum deep into me!"

He moaned. The moan was his special moan. The moan that signified his climax's rapid approach. It was a moan that made me want to fuck all day, and all night. He pushed in one last time, and then stopped. He pushed himself in as far as he could, and came. I counted twelve shots of his amazing seed. All of them became a part of me. Gary collapsed on me.

I kissed him, and mumbled, "Looks like I got my twelve days worth of Christmas all in one."

"Oh Ash," he said through the kiss. "How naïve of you to think that I am only fucking you once today. By the end of the day you'll have one hundred and forty four days worth of Christmas."

"God I fucking love you," I said, but then I remembered something. "Gary... My mom will be here any minute, as will Professor Oak... and Brock."

He smirked, "Maybe I am going to leave you like this. Let them all see you for the slut you are."

I started to get hard again, I love it when he talks dirty to me. "Gary! No!" It was hard to say.

I heard a voice from outside the door... my mom's, "Ash! Gary! Are you two okay? I heard banging and-"

Something cut her short, and I heard Brock mumble something quiet enough that I couldn't make out the exact words. Professor Oak made a surprised sound.

"Oh dear!" my mom said. "Boys, do you want us to come back in twenty minutes?"

I hope she was as red as I was. "No mom. We just woke up." What a shitty attempt to cover up what we all knew had really happened.

"Yeah... sure," Brock said. Gary had completely untied me.

I quickly stood and grabbed the ripped panties. Gary grabbed his pajamas. We briskly walked down the hall together and cleaned up. After we felt we had dressed appropriately, we addressed the quests waiting at our door.

I hugged my mom and said, "Merry Christmas!"

She hugged me back, while Brock and Professor Oak entered. They had gifts, and I realized I had forgotten to get ours out of the closet.

"Gary," I said, "Go and get their gifts please."

My mom backed up while still hugging me, "Ah... You boys did... clean up? Right?"

I thought I was going to die. The heat that rushed to my head may have fried my brain.

"MOM!" I shrieked in a pitch so high I forgot I had ever hit puberty.

Everyone, even Gary all the way down the hall, laughed.

XMX

**A/N: I think this was much better than Midnight Gifts. Of course, I would love all of your input! I hope you all enjoyed allusions I made to Midnight Gifts and other things. I purposefully planted many seeds (no pun intended) throughout, that could lead to another sequel. I hope you all caught them! And I really hope you all loved the story! Thanks for reading, and Merry Christmas!**

**Ninja**


End file.
